Big Hero 6: The Series (Coolot's version)
Note: the show doesn't have any noteworthy flaws or anything, I am just deciding to make my own version with a plot I thought of and potential connection to other Marvel stuff too. Synopsis After the events of the film, Hiro and the Big Hero 6 travel around San Fransokyo while fighting crime as Hiro uncovers a mystery involving Tadashi. Characters Main *'Hiro Hamada' (voiced by Ryan Potter) - a teenage prodigy who formed the Big Hero 6 and is Baymax's best friend. *'Baymax' (voiced by Scott Adsit) - a healthcare companion created by Tadashi who is now trained in combat and is Hiro's best friend. *'Go Go Tomago' (voiced by Jamie Chung) - a tomboy who loves the action and as a result, has a suit that allows her to run at extreme speeds. *'Honey Lemon' (voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) - a friendly woman who has a bag that allows her to throw blobs that can aid her. *'Wasabi No-Ginger' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a cowardly man who enjoys cooking and uses two plasma blades. *'Fred Frederickson' (voiced by ) - a comic-book fanboy who wears a flaming lizard suit, that allows him to breathe fire. Supporting *'Aunt Cass Hamada' (voiced by Maya Rudolph) - Hiro's aunt who owns a cafe and loves to cook. *'Alistair Krei' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - the CEO of KreiTech who is extremely flamboyant and aware of the Six's identities. *'Heathcliff' (voiced by David Shaughnessy) - TBD *'Prof. Grace Granville' (voiced by Jenifer Lewis) - TBD *'Karmi' (voiced by ) - TBD * *'Bolton Gramercy' (voiced by ) - TBD * *'Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD * *'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a world-renowed scientist who is also Hiro's role model and the leader of the Fantastic Four. Antagonists *'Lucy Watanabe/Everwraith' (voiced by Ming-Na Wen as Lucy and , TBD and TBD fused as Everwraith) - one of Tadashi's former friends who stole a rare suit that allows her to be basically a ghost, pretending to be the deceased spirits of everyone killed in the fire. *'Mr. Yama' (voiced by Paul Briggs) - an obese mob boss who despises Hiro. *'Abigail Callaghan/Yokai II' (voiced by Katie Lowes) - Robert Callgahan's daughter who learns of his father's imprisonment and decides to replicate the microbots so she can get revenge on the Big Hero Six for arresting her father. *'Diane "Di" Amara' (voiced by ) - TBD *'kinda mainly for lulz of the creators being Kim Possible's and they did exist in the cartoon' *'Aaron Various/Velocity' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - a sarcastic cat burglar who stole a suit similar to Go Go's from KreiTech and had a crush on Go Go. *'Hector Lemon/Darkshade' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Honey's villainous uncle who gains a suit that allows him to access energy known as the Darkforce. *'The Silver Samurai' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - a mysterious samurai who finds Wasabi as his perfect opponent. *'Victoria R. Miles' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a nine-year old evil genius who despises Fred, who he despises back, and the world's youngest supervillain. *'Dibs/Globby' (voiced by Andy Richter) - TBD *Sprinkles and Mad Jacks * Differences *While still set in the film continuity, it includes some guest Marvel heroes and elements connected to the Marvel universe such as Reed being Hiro's role model, the existence of Darkforce and Stark Industries being a rival company to KreiTech. **Despite that, it's still not set in the Marvel Animated Universe. * Episodes Trivia * Category:Seasons Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas